La Conférence de Presse
by menthe07
Summary: Yuuri et Viktor prennent enfin leurs retraites respectives : à eux les vacances ! Oui mais... Ils doivent donner une dernière interview. Enfin, tout devrait bien se passer tant que Yuuri ne commet de bourdes. N'est-ce pas Yuuri ? (Warning, fluff et niaiserie ambiante)


**Demoiselles, Damoiseaux...**

 **Je vais être très claire : J'ai rédigé ce truc sur un coup de tête et je le poste de la même façon. Je suis donc sûre à 200% que c'est 1) Nul à... 2)Bourré de fautes. Mais je le poste quand même (Parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus le courage de le faire) !**

 **Dooooonc, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je vous laisse profiter de ma (très) modeste participation au fandom de Yuri on Ice. Je décline toute responsabilité si vous vous transformez en guimauve (bah oui, c'est niais...).**

 **Bien sûr, Yuri! on Ice appartient au studio Mappa. Si j'avais réalisé cet anime, vous seriez au courant hein...**

* * *

Il y avait des flashs partout autour de Yuuri. Beaucoup de flashs blancs et de bavardages. Les journalistes avaient toujours été une vraie plaie, mais il devait rester concentré pour ne pas commettre de bourde, bien que cela fut assez compliqué lorsque Viktor était aussi proche de lui.

Oh, bien sûr que Yuuri n'avait pas _honte_ de Viktor. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que la terre entière soit au courant de leur relation plus que privilégiée. Et qu'on lui pose des questions sur ce sujet, parce que cela le gênerait énormément.

Viktor, avec sa classe habituelle restait indifférent à l'agitation ambiante : il était assez à l'aise avec les journalistes pour pouvoir éviter les questions déplacées au besoin. Parfois Yuuri se surprenait à l'envier sur ce point précis. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir répondre aux questions sans se ridiculiser en bafouillant ou en rougissant comme une midinette. Mais voilà, même l'épreuve du Grand Prix n'était pas parvenu à le débarrasser de sa timidité maladive, aussi s'était-il fait une raison.

Mais tout de même... Viktor pourrait essayer de contrôler son sex-appeal quand il était dans les parages ! Il se sentait vraiment stupide en comparaison !

Vexé, le brun donna un coup de coude discret à son amant qui lui répondit par un rictus joueur. Vraiment, Viktor était stupide !

"Tu te déconcentres, Yuuri..., chuchota le russe avec amusement.

-On se demande bien à cause de qui."

Viktor laissa échapper un rire cristallin et les journalistes demeurèrent béats pendant quelques secondes. Oui, d'accord, Viktor était parfait lorsqu'il riait mais Viktor était _toujours_ parfait. Qu'ils s'en remettent quoi ! Lui aussi pouvait rire d'une manière très mignonne d'abord !

"Yuuri... Arrête de râler... Tu sais que je t'aime trésor...

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'attirer l'attention, bougonna le brun avec mauvaise foi.

-Tu es jaloux... pouffa Viktor en fourrant sa tête dans le creux de son coup.

-Même pas vrai.

-Ton nez s'allonge..."

Yuuri fit gonfler ses joues pour signaler à son compagnon qu'il boudait et ce dernier répondit tout naturellement en embrassant la première surface disponible —la peau de sa nuque découverte. Un journaliste toussa, Yuuri se détendit. Bon, d'accord, mais juste pour cette fois. Et c'était bien parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.

Viktor le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait et retourna à la conférence, un air commercial plaqué sur le visage.

"Effectivement, Yuuri et moi-même avons décidé de quitter le monde professionnel... Enfin pour le moment. Je ne me vois vraiment plus coach mais Yuuri..."

Le russe lui décocha un coup d'œil interrogateur et le brun soupira. Bon.

"Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi... Enfin... C'est-à-dire que, je déjà du mal à me gérer moi-même alors un élève..."

Il y eut quelques rires gênés dans la salle. Le japonais piqua un fard et se plongea dans ses propres réflexions concernant la punition que cet abruti de Viktor recevrait le soir même.

Viktor.

Abruti.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait...

"Nous avons prévu de prendre des vacances. J'avoue qu'une année d'inactivité me tente beaucoup... Ensuite nous ouvrirons certainement une patinoire. Notre sport se perd et c'est vraiment très dur pour nous, les pros qui sommes attachés émotionnellement au patinage. C'est pour cela que nous aimerions populariser un peu plus cette discipline."

La salle ne lâchait plus Viktor des yeux. Il brillait tellement...

Yuuri soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer.

"J'avoue que je me serais bien laissé tenter par le mannequinat." plaisanta encore le russe. Et les rires autour d'eux étaient bien différents que ceux qui avaient suivi la déclaration de Yuuri.

Mais Yuuri s'en moquait. Il tripotait nerveusement les gants noirs qui cachaient ses mains en attendant la fin de la conférence. Plus que dix minutes. Plus que dix minutes et ils seraient débarrassés de ces abrutis. Plus que dix minutes et Viktor serait entièrement à lui, _enfin._ Même s'il l'était déjà, dans un sens.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il voulait retrouver la liberté qu'il avait connue. Celle d'un gars normal, que personne ne connaissait et que personne ne questionnerait jamais sur sa vie amoureuse ou son orientation sexuelle.

Oui, c'était tout à fait le genre de vie auquel il aspirait.

Se réveiller avec Viktor à ses côtés tous les matins.

Manger le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Paresser sur le canapé en regardant des émissions stupides.

Sortir faire les magasins comme n'importe quel couple.

Se tenir la main.

S'embrasser.

Faire l'amour.

Un léger sourire étira les les lèvres du petit brun. Oui, plus que dix minutes.

Les questions continuaient à fuser autour d'eux mais il n'y prenait plus garde. Il se moquait de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, de leurs questions indiscrètes et de leurs flashs qui faisaient mal aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'éviter un nouveau scandale juste avant leur départ. Et pour cela, il lui suffisait de rester assis et de laisser Viktor gérer.

Plus que cinq minutes.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué, Viktor gagnait du temps sans problème.

Quatre minutes.

Les questions arrivaient à un rythme toujours plus soutenu. Yuuri sentit une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe.

Trois minutes.

l'aiguille des secondes, de l'horloge du fond de salle avançait dans se presser. Mais elle avançait. Elle avançait toujours. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

Deux minutes.

Yuuri sourit en se tournant vers son compagnon. Ils y étaient. Bientôt libres. Son coeur battait plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il voulait crier de bonheur. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Encore une...

"Monsieur Nikiforov !" cria un journaliste au fond de salle, qui tentait en vain d'obtenir une dernière question.

L'écho retentit dans toute la salle. Il y eut un espèce de silence et Yuuri, interpellé émergera brutalement de ses rêveries.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le silence se prolongea. Viktor laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains en marmonnant quelque chose sur un mari trop tête en l'air et des cris excités retentirent.

Seigneur, non.

Il n'avait pas fait _ça._ Sous ses yeux médusés, des dizaines de journalistes se mirent à noircir fébrilement leurs sempiternels cahiers.

Merde, il voyait déjà les grands titres s'afficher.

 **Viktor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki enfin mariés !**


End file.
